Gohan Goes To High School
by DB-DBZJames
Summary: It has been 7 years since Gohan has defeated Cell now he is in high school!
1. Chapter 1

7 Years ago when Gohan defeated Cell Chi-Chi, Goten and Gohan lived in peace once again, Goku had recently died from sacrificing himself for the Z fighters, and the world. Gohan goes to a high school called Orange star high school which is located in Hercule city. Today is his first day at the school and he has high hopes for it!

Gohan packed his lunch and gave a goodbye and said mum take care of Goten! He jumped on flying nimbus and flew away. Goten is Gohans brother he is 7 years old and has an ability to go super saiyan at very young age. When Gohan was half way he yelled out to nimbus "Ill race ya nimbus!" Gohan jumped off nimbus and sped off nimbus managed to catch up to him. "Jeez you are getting fast nimbus"! Gohan immediately saw that he was at Hercule city. Gohan looked at the sign that said "Hercule city" he said "it sounds better then Gohan city anyway"

Gohan landed and walked to his school as he was walking he was thinking about what it would be like. Gohan entered as soon as he did the bell rang and he went to class. When he went inside everyone was staring at him the teacher yelled out "here is our new student named Gohan please greet him as good as you can". "So where would you like to sit Gohan?" Gohan sat in a random seat in-between 2 girls. The 2 girls stared at him and thought how hot he was. The teacher was teaching the class about square roots and working them out without a calculator, The teacher said "So Gohan what is the square root of 3 supposedly you are supposed to be smart", Gohan quickly answered 1.73205080757", " The teacher was simply amazed and worked it out with a calculator he was astonished the answer really was 1.73205080757",

"Was the answer right"? The teacher nodded with confusion. A few seconds later the teacher fainted and everyone was not surprised. Videl one of the girls sitting at the top quickly got a cloth and soaked it with hot water and soap she put it on the teachers head. The teacher got up and yelled out "why thank you Videl", Gohan was thinking about Videl it almost seemed as if he liked her. An hour later it was sports all the jocks decided to have a race Gohan bumped in, 'Could I go in the competition guys"? Ok you can join if you win you get 100 Zeni Gohan went on the track and got ready, He thought 'I shouldn't show off my full speed better put it to 2%. Ready set go! Gohan ran and made the course in 2 seconds. Everyone else was about 20 seconds Gohan got the 100 Zeni and did a victory dance. A few hours later School was over he hung around town and forgot that he had to go home he looked at his watch and it beeped 7:13PM. He called flying nimbus and flew back home.

When he got back home Chi-Chi looked very angry, 'Why are you home so late!' 'I'm sorry mum I just forgot! Gohan went into his room where he saw Goten playing video games he laid on his bed and fell asleep and wondered of all other things could happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan wakes up to a beautiful day he got up from bed and ran past the hallway to the kitchen where he saw his mother making his lunch, 'Gohan why did you have a sleep in', 'This again mum if you were me you would do the same thing'!. 'Whatever Gohan', Gohan went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and jumped in. He was thinking about the girl named Videl that gave the soaking hot cloth to the teacher and thought how hot she was while he was thinking Goten surprise attacked Gohan with a monster costume on Gohan jumped and ran outside naked he streaked all around the garden and got stung by a bee. 'Muuuuummmmm!' he screamed Chi-Chi looked out the window 'typical' she said, Goten was laughing his head off, 'Goten don't think this is funny I am going to get pay pack'. Goten ran into his bedroom and locked the door, he was scared how bad the payback would be.

Gohan got ready and got all of his Food and put it in the backpack he was bringing there. Chi-Chi said goodbye while she still could while Goten was still in his bedroom. Gohan this time decided to fly instead of using flying nimbus he flew as fast as he could having lots of fun on the way he even flew past a plane the wind from the plane blew him away a little bit. He was still having fun though. When he got to Hercule city He quickly landed he walked to school when he was he was walking he saw all the cool shops, he quickly remembered the 100 Zeni he got and went into a shop called the Bosky Bee, When he entered it was full of disturbing magazines that Chi-Chi would not show to Goten, rednecks and alot of buff looking dudes. The moment he saw the place he exited on the way a redneck grabbed him by the neck, 'You think that you can just come in here and not buy anything -Pitiful fool'! Gohan exited the lock and kicked him in the stomach knocking him out all the people inside the store was just staring at him, Gohan continued his exit without Getting annoyed, Gohan he then continued the walk without caring about buying anything.

Gohan made it to his school and it looked like it was late because everyone was already getting taught a new lesson, 'Seriously I hate getting embarrassed'. Gohan entered the class room and sat on his seat in-between the two girls. Gohan pulled out his math book and placed it on the desk the tutor told everyone to turn to page 311, Gohan did so the tutor straight away asked him another question but Gohan was too busy dazing off at Videls beautiful face. 'Oh what sir'. 'Never mind Gohan'. The whole class continued the lesson Gohan tried to concentrate on the lesson but just could not stop dazing at Videl. The lesson was over and Gohan walked outside where he saw Videl with all the other girls chatting outside. Gohan couldn't help but ask her out he went to Videl, 'do you know if we can get coffee sometime'; Videl blushed, 'umm sure'. 'Ok it will be at Hot Shots Coffee after school got that?', 'Yeah sure', Gohan left to go to the toilet, and in the toilet he did a victory dance. The girls next to Videl totally agreed that she should go out with Gohan since they were the girls that sat next to Gohan who found him cute. Gohan was thinking how the date would go.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later the date was on Gohan and Videl went to the coffee shop and had a chat, 'umm so what do you do for a living'? Gohan asked Videl answered 'Well you don't have to make a living when you are Hercules daughter!' 'HERCULES DAUGHTER'? 'Yeah why', Gohan was out of breath it seemed he was about to pop Videl blushed and asked if he was OK. 'Yeah I'm fine don't worry', 'I just wanted to say that you are really pretty Videl', Gohan was blushing and he knew if Videl did not have a good reaction his date would be stuffed, Gohan snapped and knew she would reject suddenly Videl said 'why thank you', Videl laughed, Gohan joined in laughing. After the date they went their separate ways and went home Videl asked where he lived and Gohan said at West District, 'West District!' 'Whatever it doesn't matter'.

Gohan got back home and played video games with Goten, Goten had the idea for them to spar outside Gohan agreed and they went outside to spar. 'So Goten you don't have the advantage since you can't go super saiyan', 'Oh really then?' Goten transformed into a super saiyan, 'Is this what you wanted'? Gohan was astonished, 'Jeez Goten when you are a teenager you will probably be stronger than me when I fought Cell twice as strong', 'Goten asked who is Cell'? 'Dad will tell you when he comes back Goten'. 'Ok Gohan', they started to spar a few moments later Gohan heard rocket sounds, 'Goten what is that sound'? 'I don't know Gohan', the rocket opened and Videl came out 'What are you doing here Videl?' said Gohan Videl ran up to Gohan and kissed him then she went back onto the spaceship and went back home. 'Gohan was amazed his first kiss?' Goten was confused 'what did she just do to Gohan?' 'She kissed me Goten that will happen to you when you are my age', 'OK then',

A little while later it was getting dark so they went back home, when they got back they got a surprise! Foooood yelled Gohan, Gohan went crazy and ripped his shirt off and jumped on the table. 'Gohan what are you doing get off the table this instant"! Gohan went wild he stuffed his face into almost all of it until Goten hit him and ate the rest; Chi-Chi said 'God those boys are wild'! Once they had finished they did a massive burp with sauce coming out of their mouths, 'Oh god I have to go the toilet' Yelled Gohan 'me too'! Gohan raced Goten to the toilet Gohan managed to get onto the toilet first. Goten was screaming 'Come on Gohan hurry up!' 'I'm trying Goten' Gohan finished and it was Gotens turn Gohan exited and went to the lounge-room to watch TV Gohan turned on the Television and the news was on. Gohan was watching and a breaking news status came on, 'Breaking news Hercules daughter injured in car accident, Gohans mouth opened really wide and had to check up on her.


End file.
